New Girl
by Malone2
Summary: There's a new member among the avengers. Is she good enough to call herself an avenger?


The busy noises of the city became muted as the young woman walked down the street, a handful of books in her hands and a skip in her step. Her long chestnut hair bobbing up and down with every step she took. Her olive green skirt blew in the wind as she walked. Her books weighed down her black jacket and shirt, stopping them from following the same wind blown look.

It was the end of her shift at the library and just like every Friday afternoon it meant treating herself to the coffee shop a block away. Thoughts of settling into her chair with a nice cup of coffee and a book filled the woman's mind as she turned a corner almost to her destination. _Hmm... perhaps a date with Mr. Hemingway tonight and Faust tomorrow?_

She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a well dressed man causing all of her books to fall to the ground. She hurriedly crouched to the ground and picked up her books as she spouted apologies. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going. I just got off work and was looking forward to-" The man bent down to help pick up the books and cut her off. "Oh it's no worries Ms. Atherton, it happens to the best of us." He told her as he grabbed the last two books.

At the mention of her name, the woman actually looked at the man.. He was a well groomed middle aged man in a business suit looking like he had just finished a day at the office. He seemed like the average guy you'd find in New York; except she had never met this man before, but he seemed to know her. She stood back up and met him at eye level. "Excuse me?" She asked him. "Jane? Jane Atherton? That's you right?" He asked.

"Um... no. I – I think you have the wrong person, sorry." Jane answered him as she turned away from him and started to walk towards her apartment, but his hand landed on her shoulder before she could get too far. "Ms. Atherton we need to talk." He told her. She turned back to the man and took in the sight before her. As the man held her attention, several men all dressed in suits, had managed to move in and surround the area. The busy streets of the city, became deserted and all of her exits were blocked, there was no leaving. "Ms. Atherton, there's been an incident." The well dressed man grabbed her attention again. She didn't look at the man talking, but kept her eyes on his entourage. "It's just a safety measure, Ms. Atherton." The man said seeming to understand her unease. At this Jane looked back at the man. "I'm Agent Coulson part of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D. There has been an incident and we need your help Ms. Atherton; help that only you can provide."

A light flashed in Jane's eyes as Agent Coulson spoke. "I know who you are and you should know what my answer is." She told him and she took a step away from him and tried to get past two of the men surrounding them. They stood firm though, not letting her get a foot past them. "This is not negotiable, Ms. Atherton. We have orders to collect you no matter what." Coulson said with some sympathy leaking into his voice. She spun back around to face him, with anger on her face. "Not negotiable? You're telling me, I have no say on whether or not you're going to ruin my life? You do know that every minute you're talking to me, you're letting others know where I am, yes?" She told him angrily, her voice almost gaining an accent to it.

His face held understanding. "We're aware of your situation Ms. Atherton and I can promise you the utmost protection." Jane looked at her surroundings again, thinking of any way out of this situation. Something caught her eye as she looked around. Behind Agent Coulson, she saw a flash of red and blue flew across her field of vision and then disappeared in the sky. It was too quick to see what it was, but she knew what it meant. She focused back to him and told him. "Alright. I'll go, but on one condition. I don't want any evidence of me being there and when we're done with whatever you need me to do; I expect a new identity waiting for me. Seeing as you have already compromised this one." She told him with a sense of command in her voice.

Agent Coulson allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he processed her request. "We're S.H.E.I.L.D, we don't really leave evidence lying around for just anyone to see. I can promise that and I will consult with director Fury about setting up a new identity." He told her as he waved for the men to make room. Jane's face settled into a a resigned face as she followed Agent Coulson. She looked down at the books in her hands with a tinge of sadness. A life she had worked so hard to build up, torn apart within minutes.

* * *

I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed but it shouldn't be in the next.


End file.
